CONFRONTATION - LeviMikasa 18
by snkfics
Summary: Mikasa has been trying to capture her captain's attention and hasn't gotten anything from him yet. She's annoyed and decides to go over to Levi's house to speak to him about it. Rated M for language and descriptive content.


**Give me positive or negative feedback, I want my writing to be better so please share your opinion.**

Mikasa heads over to Levi's house and knocks on his door, she has been trying to get his attention during missions and she has admitted to herself the feelings she has for him. She's aggravated with him for not paying attention to her skills when she is trying so hard to impress him. She wants him to notice her the same way and that's why she is confronting him tonight. Levi opens the door to see the teenager standing there, his tone becomes a bit annoyed as she stands there; he has to look up a little to her eyes.

"What is it Ackerman? Why are you here?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she replies, "could I come in?"

Without saying anything he walks back into the house and she follows him in, closing the door behind her. He walks over to the couch and slouches on it breathing out and sighing. "What is it?" he asks again.

She walks over and stands in front of him, "What do you think of my performance in the missions," her tone sounds annoyed, "and why is it you think you can act so rude to everyone and get away with it? Do you even care?"

He snickers at her, "Listen closely Ackerman, if you try and speak to me this way while on duty, right now I'd be kicking your ass into the dirt, but I'm in a good mood tonight and find your insubordination a little humorous. And yes, I can get away with it because I'm your captain, I don't have to be nice in order for the mission to be carried out. As for not caring, I d happen to have emotions just like any other human being, but I have to do what is necessary no matter how bad it may seem, I have to ensure that everyone has somewhat of a chance of making it back alive." his face becomes serious, "Your performance seems fine, you take things a little too over the top even when it's something simple, what exactly are you trying to accomplish Ackerman?"

Mikasa feels relieved to hear him say that he has noticed her overly exaggerated skills and she lets her guard down against him, "Noting sir," she smiles.

Levi sits there and he leans forward looking at her, "What is that? You seem to be acting strange lately," he practically scolds her, "Spill it Ackerman."

Her face still smiling as she speaks, "I'd thought you'd never notice sir."

He conceals his shocked emotions and speaks to Mikasa, "Notice what Ackerman," he says, noticing her obvious feelings for him, "that you seem to like older men, is that it," he intimidates her a little.

Mikasa's face turns pink; she walks over to him on the couch and sits on his lap. Levi couldn't help but feel wildly turned on with such a young girl sitting on him, the pressure on his thighs makes him horny as fuck, he's turned on even more knowing this night will have to be kept secret. Mikasa whispers in his ear, "Aren't you turned on by a young girl like me?" Her lips touching his ear lobe, she then nips at his ear making Levi jump slightly and she sucks on his lobe turning him on.

"Dirty brat," he utters to her, he runs his hand through her hair and pulls down hard on it tilting her head back, Mikasa whimpers softly as he gnaws on her skin and leaves her with a hicky near her collarbone.

Mikasa pushes him off against the couch, she slithers down and kneels down between his legs, she open his pants and pulls out his cock. She puts her wet lips around it and begins sucking up and down his dick. Levi's hand reaches down pushing her head further down his cock as she gags, each time she gags he releases her a little bit and lets her continue. Her tongue swirls around his tip and he moans quietly to himself, he grinds his teeth and grasps her hair. "Fuck," he mumbles, his hand grips the cushion of the couch, this is the best blowjob he's had, and she knows the exact areas that make him near;y scream his head off. Her motions speed up as Levi starts coming, she tastes all that he's giving her and swallows every bit that comes out. She takes her mouth off and wipes the bit from her face licking up any spots that didn't get in her mouth. He leans forward and pulls her up onto the couch, laying on top of her, he unbuttons her shirt and kisses her stomach, he runs his tongue up her body making her tremble. She reaches under her to unlatch her bra but can't get it from the force on top of her, Levi helps her and he unhooks it sliding it off her shoulder along with her shirt, he licks around her hard nipple and teases the other with his fingers, she makes little moans as he nibbles on her breasts. He moves his hands pressing her breasts as he drives his mouth against hers, silencing her moans. She bites his lip and he punishes her back by pinching her nipples, he muffles her soft scream by shoving his tongue into her mouth. He stops kissing her and he moves down her body to her pants, he slowly begins sliding them down along with her underwear, he takes them off completely with her feet sticking up in the air and she locks her knees around his shoulders bringing him down to her.

Levi swiftly spreads her open, he wets his lips and then her, he sticks his tongue out and kisses her clitoris, Mikasa covers her mouth making sure she won't scream out in pleasure. Levi looks up at her and says, "Do you like how wet I make you," before she responds he goes back down on her making her struggle to reply without yelling out.

She gasps and fights hard to speak, "Y-ahh…god…yes." She pants and breathes heavily, she whispers his name, "Levi."

He gets excited and licks her more to make her say his name again, "Levi." she whispers again out of breath.

Levi senses she's coming and he stops to look up at her, "Do you want me finish?"

She looks down at him, "Please, please...Levi."

"Alright Ackerman," he continues even more wildly, rubbing his face between her legs.

Mikasa wails softly as he gives her the most immense orgasm she's ever had, her body quivers and her muscles tighten. Her fingers lock onto the cushions and she bites hard to silence her moans as she continues coming. Levi slows his pace down as she can barely handle any more from his tongue; she sits up and pulls him to her by his jacket. She plants a kiss on him and her juicy lips masks over his and they coordinate their mouths opening and closing their lips on each other's tongues. She loosens his shirt and jacket to remove them, and she throws them on the ground.

She looks at him with a smug look and says, "Aren't I just making a mess for you to deal with?"

He nearly looks a bit angry but it's all to tease her, he holds the side of her neck and whispers, "Naughty…I'll have to deal with you."

Right then he turns her onto her front and has her hands behind her back with her shoulder crushing into the arm of the couch, her face hanging over the side as he playfully spanks her. She would never have guessed Levi to be so kinky with her.

He tugs his pants down below his waist and he gently slides his dick into her pussy, he releases her hand from behind her back and watches her grab the arm of the couch, she grips it tightly. He takes it nice and slow for her, just barely sticking it in; Mikasa is so tight that he can't get anywhere with her. He tries forcing it a little further making Mikasa bite her lip from yelling too loud. It's still barely moving, he keeps adding force a little at a time, Mikasa is struggling not to scream her head off, and Levi holds her head gently to keep her quiet. He pushes more and more until finally he is able to penetrate her, Mikasa lets out a sigh and relaxes herself, Levi still deep in her slowly comes out and back in slowly. She moans a little, it feels much smoother each time he slowly drives into her.

It takes her a while to adjust and the pain goes away slowly, she turns around to him, "You can go a little harder," she whispers.

Levi steadily increases his force; he picks up his pace, holding her hips as he thrusts. Mikasa takes short breaths and moans into the arm of the couch. Every now and then, Levi gets over excited and goes to hard, Mikasa nearly yells and she has to cover her whines. Levi continues screwing her, when she finally relaxes; he starts having his own pleasure again and pushes her to the brink. She's gotten better but Levi picks up his pace, it hurts her at first but Mikasa then finds pleasure from it and Levi doesn't slow down. He uses all his energy until they've both had enough. Levi slouches on the couch out of breath and wipes away the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand. Mikasa sits back up on her knees then gets off the couch; she puts her clothes back on while Levi pulls up his pants and leans forward to pick up his shirt, he couldn't wait much longer with it still being on the ground so he was relieved when he put it back on and he grinned.

Mikasa found her scarf around the top o the couch; she picked it up and slung it around her neck. She stood in front of Levi and bent over to kiss him, she pulled back and still bent over she said, "See you tomorrow captain."

Levi still sat there as she walked out his house and he smiled when the door closed, Mikasa walked home and Levi went to sleep thinking about her.


End file.
